


Up In My Bedroom

by cyclone16



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:09:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyclone16/pseuds/cyclone16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waverly goes to Nicole's apartment for the first time and they share a few sweet moments.  </p><p>Only read if you like fluffy romantic stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up In My Bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short one but once I started writing it took on a mind of its own. I could watch a sitcom of WayHaught in domestic bliss.

Waverly pulled the tray from the oven and set it on the trivet that sat on the table. She shook the oven mitts off and sat down letting her chin fall into her hand. She let out an exasperated sigh. She looked around the kitchen and further through the empty house feeling quite alone ad if she was being honest a little creeped out by some of the noises. Wynonna was never around anymore, she practically lived at the BBD and with Doc gone too it was only Waverly there to hold down the fort. She checked her phone; no missed calls, no messages, not even something from Nicole.

Officer Nicole Haught was Sheriff Nedley’s go to deputy even though she was still new on the job. She was at the station bright and early in the morning and could also be found there long into the night. This made it very difficult for her to make friends or make plans with Waverly. She sat at the front desk doing paperwork; she had had it with noise complaints, drunk and disorderly complaints, and complaints upon complaints she didn’t have a moments peace all day. She was spent and as soon as her shift was over, she was out of there; no overtime tonight.

Waverly walked into the station carrying the tray, Nicole noticed her and straightened up a bit but Waverly went the other direction to the BBD door. She lifted her fist to knock but the door swung open before she could make contact. She quickly moved to the side as Wynonna and Dolls were rushing out.

“Hey!” She said getting Wynonna’s attention.

Wynonna swung back around to notice Waverly and the tray she was holding, “sssshhit! I promised I would come home for dinner tonight.”

“Yeah, and the night before and the night before that” Waverly said with a little aggravation in her voice.

Wynonna reached out and put her hand on Waverly’s elbow, she leaned in close and with a low voice said, “Dolls and I just got a lead on some revenants setting up camp on the north-east border of the triangle, this could be big.” She raised her eyebrows with a pleading look.

“Well, go then” Waverly said shooing her away.

Wynonna leaned in and gave Waverly a kiss on the forehead, “you’re the best sis”.

Waverly just gave her a sarcastic smile.

Waverly shook her head as she watched Wynonna rush out. She then focused her attention straight ahead and noticed the red-headed officer taking some meticulous notes. She walked up to the desk put the tray down in front of Nicole. “Do you like lasagna?” Waverly asked expectantly.

Nicole looked up and gave the smaller girl a smile, “as a matter of fact I do.”

“Well good, cause see I made this for dinner cause Wynonna said she would be home but then she didn’t come home and I was all alone but you know I could’ve probably eaten by myself but I figured I’d bring it here and you know you would’ve totally been welcome to join us but then I get here and she whoosh runs out of here like her ass was on fire” Nicole’s smile widened as Waverly was rambling on. Waverly noticed Nicole’s face and calmed her pace, “which still leaves me with a tray of lasagna to eat.”

Nicole always let Waverly do things at her own pace so when the younger Earp mentioned multiple times being alone, Nicole had to change that. “You’re in luck, because…” Nicole wrote a few more things down, signed the paper and stamped it, “my shift just ended. So…” she said leaning closer “do you wanna come to my place?” Nicole drew out the words so as to not throw it at Waverly all at once.

“Oh, o o kay sure, that would be great.” Waverly was a little nervous since she had yet to go to Nicole’s place. They had been together, dating, seeing each other, whatever you want to call it for almost 3 weeks but barely found time outside of the police station to do much of anything couple related.

Nicole grabs her jacket and comes around from behind the desk. She walks up to Waverly and they exchange sweet smiles. Nicole turned to take the pan but was stopped by Waverly and they walked out of the police station.

 

They pulled up to Nicole’s apartment, Nicole in her car and Waverly in hers. Nicole pulled out a duffle bag from the back seat, it had all her essentials; change of clothes, etc. in case she stayed overnight at the station and of course Waverly carried the lasagna pan.

Nicole lived in a modest building, only 3 floors and she lived on the second. There wasn’t much chatter between the two of them while they walked up the stairs, Nicole knew Waverly well enough to know when she was in her own head. They got to her door, she turned the key in the lock and opened the door, “well this is it.”

Nicole walked over the threshold and threw her bag into the closet that was behind the door. She turned around and took the pan from Waverly’s hands, the kitchen was to their right so she set the tray on the table. Nicole looked back on Waverly and realized she was still in the doorway, she reached out her hand to Waverly who gladly accepted it, “I don’t bite” Nicole said guiding Waverly in, “…much” Nicole finished getting Waverly’s smile to brighten.

“You have a lovely home” Waverly said getting a little more comfortable but still with her hands in her pocket not even wanting to touch the air.

“I haven’t even given you the grand tour.” She winked. “C.C.?” Nicole called out, “C.C. we have company” she said as the bedroom door shifted slightly and a gray furball came sauntering out. 

“C.C.?” Waverly questioned.

“Well, Cecilia actually after the Simon & Garfunkel song but then I just changed it to C.C. for Crazy Cat.” Nicole laughed at herself. Waverly looked down and found the cat zig zagging in between her feet. “Oh, you’re not allergic or anything are you?” Nicole said with a little worry.

“No, she’s fine” Waverly said kneeling down to cat petting level.

The cat started purring, “I think she likes you” Nicole said smiling down at them together. “So, do you need me to do anything with this lasagna?”

“Nope, I’ll take care of it” Waverly said standing once again. She removed her coat and went to hang it on the coat rack by the door. She walked over to the sink and washed her hands (she did just pet the cat after all and had to prepare dinner). Waverly started commanding things in the kitchen. She turned the oven on, she started opening cabinets and drawers looking for plates, utensils, whatever to make the night special.

“Are you sure you don’t want my help?” Nicole asked.

“No, I’m fine. Go relax, play with C.C.” Waverly replied.

“Actually, if you wouldn’t mind, I’m just gonna go change out of my uniform”.

“By all means.”

Nicole walked straight back to her bedroom to change while Waverly did her thing in the kitchen. Nicole emerged just a few minutes later in a pair of sweatpants and a faded concert tee and it blew her mind what Waverly had done in her brief absence.

The table was set with candles and the food smelled amazing. Nicole inched her way closer to the table and could only release a “WoW!”

“I am so glad you like it” Waverly beamed looking down at her handy work.

Nicole walked over next to her to admire everything as well. As Waverly looked up at Nicole the taller girl couldn’t help it, she took Waverly’s face in her hands and gently kissed her. She broke the kiss and leaned her forehead against Waverly’s, “shall we eat?” she said and got a head nod from Waverly.

They ate, they talked, they laughed; it was perfect. When they finished Nicole wanted to leave the dishes in the sink but Waverly said that if they washed them together they could be done in half the time, so that’s what they did.

Drying her hands after finishing the dishes, Nicole started to walk over to the couch expecting Wverly to follow her. “Do you want to watch a movie?” Nicole asked looking over her shoulder.

“Sure, whatever you want” Waverly replied as she followed Nicole.

Nicole took the remote and turned on the TV guide and started to scroll through to see what option they had. She sat on one end of the couch as comfortable as she normally did which was with one foot tucked underneath her. Waverly sat in the middle of the couch on the edge of the seat rigid like with her hands in her lap, Nicole wanted her to relax and to feel comfortable but she also didn’t want to rush Waverly.

As Nicole flipped through the guide she started asking, “so what kind of person are you? Horror, suspense, comedy, animated?”

“Whatever” Waverly said being nonchalant until something on the screen caught her eye and she got semi-excited “Ooh, Monster’s Inc.”

“Okay, Monster’s Inc. it is” Nicole said pressing a button or two on the remote to have the movie start playing. Just as the movie started playing, Waverly let out a very big yawn, “someone’s tired?” Nicole said matter of fact.

“Yeah, long day. Some girl just forced me to cook and clean for her…the nerve” Waverly said acting all offended, not looking at Nicole and trying not to crack a smile. Nicole didn’t say anything but Waverly was on the receiving end of a pillow hit. “Heeeeyyyyy” she said turning to face the redhead who just gave her a ‘watch it, or there’s more where that came from’ look.

Waverly got up and picked up the thrown pillow from the floor, when she sat back down on the couch, she finally sat back and a little closer to Nicole, “I believe this is yours…” she said handing Nicole the pillow. Little by little, Waverly inched a little more closely to Nicole and a little more comfortable.

Nicole sat with her arm draped across the back of the couch and Waverly decided that would be the perfect spot for her. C.C. also found a spot on the couch and they all cuddled together, into a little spot under Nicole’s arm to where they were cuddled together.

Once comfortable Waverly let out another yawn and Nicole contagiously yawned along with her. “You know it’s late if you don’t want to drive back to that big empty house tonight, you’re more than welcome to stay here.”

Without hesitation, Waverly replied, “yeah, okay.”

“Great” Nicole said. She shifted on the couch so Waverly sat up once again, “go into the bedroom, sweats and pajamas are in the bottom 2 drawers, wear whatever you’d like”.

Waverly happily followed orders and went into the bedroom, she smiled at the décor of the room; it was so Nicole from what Waverly knew of her anyway. She went in the drawers as instructed and pulled out a pair of capri sweatpants (which would be ankle length on her) and a t-shirt. She laughed at herself in the mirror because even the capri pants looked super long. 

Waverly walked back into the living room laughing at her state of dress, “hey, look me, it’s like ‘Honey I Strunk the…” Waverly stopped when she noticed that Nicole had fallen asleep on the couch. She took a moment to take in how peaceful Nicole looked but then Waverly leaned down and placed a kiss on Nicole’s lips.

“mmm” Nicole moaned and stirred awake, well if it isn’t my very own Princess Charming.

Waverly smiled at Nicole’s reaction and her new nickname, “come to bed.” She said taking Nicole’s hand and pulling her into the bedroom.

 

As they laid in bed facing each other they just couldn’t help but smile. “Nicole, can I tell you something?” Waverly asked.

“Yeah, anything” she replied.

“I was scared to be alone in my house tonight, which is why I came to the station” Waverly said somewhat embarrassed. Nicole reached out her hand and caressed Waverly’s cheek assuring her that everything would be alright.

“Can I tell you something?” Nicole asked getting an approving nod from Waverly, “I like hanging out with you more than C.C.” Nicole said while lowering her voice to a whisper, “but don’t tell her, she gets super jealous.” Nicole said with fake seriousness.

Waverly smiled while leaning over and kissed Nicole again.

“Seriously though Wave, you can come here whenever you want, whether you’re by yourself at home or even just to hang out with C.C., you’re always welcome, okay?” Nicole told her, “well except for the times I might have this hot girl over cooking me lasagna” Nicole smiled before leaning over to Waverly and ending their night with one last kiss. It wasn’t long before sleep overtook them both.

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the song Cecilia by Simon & Garfunkel
> 
> Please review, I would love to hear what you think.


End file.
